Everfree Agents
by Everfree Agents
Summary: We are the Everfree Agents, the last line of defense for Princess Celestia.With the Elements of Harmony gone, we are Equestria's only hope. Thing start off pretty rough for our team of heroes. Join Trinity, Prince Red-Shard, Dead-Zone, and Edemon as they battle to save Equestria.


Everfree Agents

Chapter One: The Battle

"You really think you can defeat me?" Nightmare Moon asked with a curt bow," I admire your confidence, but it is simply impossible."

"Don't you under-estimate us, Nightmare Moon." Trinity remarked," You may be surprised by what you see." The group had been tasked with finally riding Equestria of this menace. With the Elements of Harmony dead, save for one, Nightmare Moon saw her time to strike. That's when Celestia had turned to the Everfree Agents for help. They were the last line of defense for the princess, and they wouldn't fail her.

The Agents are a group of four stallions, each unique in their own way. The leader, Trinity, is an earth pony, and a trusted "colleague" of Celestia's. His vice-captain, Prince Red-Shard, Is an Alicorn and Changeling at heart. He was the product of the, quite unfortunate, meeting between Chrysalis and a pony. Then there is the Pegasus, Dead-Zone. His parents were murdered by Nightmare Moon after she return from her 1000 year time-out. The fourth and final member is Edemon, a unicorn. He was, as a colt, sucked into a void during the first rebellion that spit him out in another dimension for 1500 years. He returned after only aging 15 years, however, and was selected by Trinity as a member of the Everfree Agents.

"It's been a long time, Nightmare Moon." Dead-Zone said with a hint of hatred in his voice, " Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"Why, last time I saw you, you were but a small, whimpering colt in the corner of the room, watching while your parents felt my magic pierce their souls." The mare spoke in a soft, sturdy tone that even set Zone back a step." Hmph, and there's that small, helpless colt. Come back for round two?"

This remark infuriated Dead-Zone. He took a step forward and planted his hooves where he stood." Don't test me."

"Calm down, Z. We don't need you going crazy now." Edemon chimed in, glancing worriedly between Zone and Nightmare Moon.

"I, for one, accept her challenge." Red-Shard spoke in his normal low, hissing voice as he readied his bow with his telekinesis for an attack." If it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get."

"Well, what'll it be, the easy way, or the hard way?" Trinity said in a calm tone, getting ready to pounce on her if she tried anything.

"YOU FOALS! You think you honestly stand a chance against ME!?" Nightmare Moon exclaimed, almost taken aback by Trinity's remark.

"Like I said, don't test me. You'll regret it."

"Ooh, getting big I see. The little colt that I showed to my mercy is trying to face his fears." Nightmare Moon said. She teleported behind Dead-Zone and gave a good buck at his thigh, sending him spinning through the air, only to hit a wall, partially unconscious.

"Now… You've… Tested me." Z spoke in a low tone, pain and anger creeping into his voice and eyes, before losing his balance and hitting the ground with a low thud.

Nightmare Moon felt something sharp pierce her flank. She looked down to find an arrow sticking out of her thigh. With it she felt a searing pain and noticed her coat and skin around it was slightly charred. An incendiary arrow." You had forgotten about me, hadn't you?" Red-Shard said slyly, " I get that a lot." She was able to react just in time to disintegrate another arrow, before it too found a home in her flank. That's when she felt something hard and round hit her head. A strong force pulled at her, trying to trap her soul in the device. She did, however, use her magic to blast it apart.

"Damn it, she resisted." Edemon remarked with frustration in his tone," Guess I'll have to take a chance." With that he threw another of the red and white spheres. Nightmare Moon got ready to grab it and throw it back at him, but it opened half-way between the two to reveal a large, orange, almost dragon-like creature. Edemon yelled something to it, though not catching what he said, and its tail flared a white hot flame and smoke shot out its nostrils. The thing opened its mouth after hearing the small red stallion exclaimed," Charizard, Use flamethrower!" The thing's monstrous jaws locked open and it exhaled a stream of heat that encased Nightmare Moon.

"Now Red-Shard! Use the energy lock!" Trinity yelled.

The orange pony's horn glowed a brilliant yellow light, just to find the same brilliant yellow surrounding the mare. Edemon had, by now, yelled," Charizard, return!" all that was left was a yellow bubble and a smoldering Nightmare Moon. She struggled, but couldn't escape. She felt her magic slowly flow from her body and into the bubble.

"Now you're right where I want you." Dead-Zone spoke in a growling tone around the bone axe clamped tightly between his teeth," Now I will have my revenge, and your head on a platter." Z charged at her with those blood-shot eyes and insane grin.

"No! Stay back Z!" Trinity screamed. The warning seemed to phase right through Dead-Zone. " Damn it!"

As Z approached the helpless mare, he brought his head up, turned it 90 degrees to the right, and brought the axe down on her. As it collided with the energy lock spell, streaks of black lightning shot from the yellow bubble and entered Dead-Zone's axe. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Trinity lunged at him to push him away, but then remembered the lead spikes on the bottom of his boots and reeled back in time before stabbing his teammate. There was a flash, a loud bang, and then silence.


End file.
